Shiv
Shiv was a feral child, who grew up in an unknown location on the West Coast. She was one of many to be assigned to Project Cook. Though she signed up herself, it is believed that the military influenced her into doing it as she required quite a lot of professional help from educational and psychological professionals. Biography She spent the first seventeen years of her life living like an animal in the wilderness, until she found her way to a ranch, in NCR territory. She murdered the residents and devoured their corpses and squatted in their house for weeks on end. NCR MPs were eventually deployed and managed to detain her, though there were a number of casualties during the operation. She earned the nickname 'Shiv' as she apparently murdered several of her captors with a makeshift blade, like the tip of a spear. She spent the next few years with a psychologist and teacher in the NCR, her transformation from feral child to a proper NCR citizen has been slow but progress has been made. She has made a somewhat close bond with her psychiatrist or at least the closest that she's capable of getting to her fellow humans. By the end of their five years together, she was able to live in a civilized way, she could also read at a 5th Grade level and construct sentences quite well (albeit, most of them are somewhat broken). The Doctor who took care of her reported that she excelled on her IQ tests, a lot more than anyone would have guessed and she learns very quickly if someone is willing to give her the time to improve her skills. Unfortunately though, the NCR weren't and so, she was signed up to Project Cook. Personality Shiv is quiet and rather simple when it comes to dealing with her. She usually gives short 'yes' or 'no' answers, usually to cut the conversation short. Misunderstandings are common with her as she is very behind in terms education and social skills but she is learning at a rapid rate. Before her re-habilitation, Shiv was violent and aggressive to anyone and everything, treating the entire world around her as a threat. In spite of this, she isn't particularly malicious, she usually tries to avoid people rather than straight up attacking them unless she hungry, in which case she was known to attack people and devour them, of course this was mostly for the sake of survival. Because of Shiv's lack of social skills, she may also find herself just acting out on her impulses and meeting her needs without permission. if she is hungry, she will just eat whatever food is on hand, whether or not it is her's. This also proved problematic when she was developing and desired sex, there were several cases reported where she attempted to perform various sexual acts on guards to let out her need to do so. Needless to say, this was one of her Psychiatrist's biggest concerns when she was signed on for Project Cook, given that she'd be surrounded by Raiders, Slavers and other exploitative monsters. It is feared that others may prey on her primitive nature, though it was argued that she was intelligent enough to avoid such obvious manipulation. Appearances Brothers in Binds Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Brothers in Binds Category:Deceased Category:Amputees